A relay includes a coil and an armature. The armature operates by electromagnetic force generated by energization of the coil. This causes a movable contact and a fixed contact provided in the armature to be switched between ON and OFF.
For example, in a relay of Patent Document 1, an armature is oscillatably supported, and movable touch pieces are attached to both ends of the armature. Oscillation of the armature by electromagnetic force of the coil causes the movable touch pieces to move. This causes contacts to be switched between ON and OFF.
In addition, in a relay of Patent Document 2, an armature is coupled to movable touch pieces via a link member. When the armature rotates by electromagnetic force of a coil, rotational movement of the armature is converted into linear movement via the link member and transmitted to the movable touch pieces. This causes contacts to be switched between ON and OFF.